


Equal

by Ninjab00ty



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Three Year Gap, Vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjab00ty/pseuds/Ninjab00ty
Summary: After a heated argument, Bulma slaps Vegeta .. set in the three year period before the Androids arrive.





	Equal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic *yay*  
> I got the idea for this one shot after my bf and I had a conversation about the double standard that some people have over the fact that in a relationship "it's ok to hit a guy but it's not ok to hit a girl." We both agreed that in a relationship it's NOT ok to hit your significant other ever!  
> (And if you are in a relationship like that .. please tell someone, please get help. There are other people that care about you and you ARE loved)
> 
> With that being said .. I don't think I've ever seen Bulma slap or hit Vegeta in any of the Dragon Ball series so this story is my headcanon on why.

Equal

She's had it with this alien motherfucker. Sure the sex was amazing and he made her climax multiple times per night (and per day ..) but aside from that (and IT .. cuz IT was pretty sizeable .. OK STOP. Focus ..) He had hit her very last nerve. And upon hitting her very last nerve had blown up her very last batch of top of the line prototype training bots.

Bulma wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, and she wanted to murder someone .. preferably the half naked, sweaty, muscular alien she only started banging within an inch of her life a couple of weeks ago .. OK STOP. Focus .. she thought.

"Vegeta YOU IDIOT! THOSE WERE THE LAST ONES! THE VERY LAST ONES! I WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE MORE UNTIL AFTER THE CAPSULE CORP. SHOWCASE INVENTIONS DUE THIS WEEK!" 

Vegeta took a huge gulp of water and leered her way, "So start making more immediately woman. This takes precedence over whatever else you have to do, doesn't it? Or did you forget about the Androids? The date is fast approaching and you act like the majority of your backwater race won't be obliterated by them!"

She felt the heat in her face, felt the anger and frustration in her whole body but all she could do is stare at him with wide eyes. Her nails dug into the flesh of her palms, knuckles white. "How dare he?" she thought .. As if she wasn't there when the mysterious purple haired boy arrived and spoke to Goku about the event that will change their lives (and would ultimately end most of theirs). As if she didn't spend countless nights tossing and turning in her sleep about it .. about things that SHE can do to help her friends. That's why she thought, she would do everything she can to help Vegeta become a Super Saiyan like Goku .. because two against these Androids would be better than one, in their timeline at least. She had seen the purple haired boy's hair change to gold and saw him eliminate Frieza, his father and his army with only one sword like it was child's play, but doubted he would come back to help them when the Androids arrived in their present timeline. And .. that was also the reason why she decided half-assed, half-drunk one night to start screwing the uptight alien because like she told him buzzed from the alcohol, cheeks flushed red that "we're all gonna die anyway so let's try to have some fun and let loose before everything goes to shit."

But now Bulma was at the end of her rope, exhausted .. Just because these Androids are coming to end the world, she thought, it doesn't mean life can't go on. She still had a job in her father's company, doing what she was born to do, to think up and make inventions to better people's lives here on Earth. That was the point of the company's showcase; to present her inventions to potential buyers and marketers THIS WEEK. So how was she supposed to finish preparing her work if this selfish idiot demanded she put his priorities over hers? It was madness, it was ridiculous and she would not stand for it!

Bulma walked right up to the Saiyan Prince and slapped him.

Vegeta's head turned the way of the slap, not from force but from simply being caught off guard and immediately his body went rigid. He put his hand up to her neck in one swift motion and held it there. Years of experience under Frieza's rule had made the motion second nature to him, but only months of being a guest at the Briefs' household had prevented him from squeezing the life out of her.

He let her go and she fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"I am not one of your weak human companions that you scream at and boss around," he said, trying to control the rage within him. "I am not that fool Kakarot that let's a human woman hit him over the head for being an imbecile. I am the Prince of all Saiyans and you will treat me as such or you will be crushed!"

Unable to control his ki and his overwhelming anger, he flies through the roof of the gravity chamber making a Vegeta sized hole in the process.

******************************

One week later ..

Bulma was in a rut. Sure she had finished the preparations for the company's showcase and of course it was a success with enough exposure of her new inventions to give a go-ahead with mass production BUT .. she had also finished a new batch of training bots AND had fixed the gaping hole on the roof of the gravity chamber. What was left was a feeling of emptiness and guilt that she just couldn't shake.

After the whole slapping and choking incident with Vegeta, he hadn't shown up to the compound in a week. At first Bulma was thankful for the peace and quiet that came with his absence. After all, he would always come back demanding this and that from her. But a couple days came and went and it was already a week since.

Leaving her lab and work where she would find it in the morning, Bulma went straight to the kitchen for a beer and out to the large balcony overlooking the sprawling backyard of her family's compound. She opened and drank half the contents of her beverage sitting over the railing .. it was a nice star-filled night with a gentle breeze, but instead of looking up she looked down at her shoes to a good fifteen feet off the ground.

She sighed .. she knew loneliness was another reason why she decided to have this (tryst? relationship?) or whatever it was with Vegeta. She knew the feeling was in him too, his guarded poses, mannerisms and behavior and his circumstance: he was a Prince of an almost extinct race and he was proud of it.

Just then Vegeta swooped down behind her. She looked back at him and was inwardly glad to see him but because she was Bulma Briefs and proud herself she didn't outwardly show it. "Hmm! Took you long enough to come back," she said, tilting her chin up.

After a brief silence Vegeta smirked, "Whats this? I've only been gone a week and you plan to jump off the balcony .. you feel that guilty for hitting me, woman?"

Feeling a prickle of annoyance and anger starting to bubble Bulma replied, "For what? I don't have to apologize to you Vegeta!"

"Tch!," Vegeta seethed. He turned to walk away but heard Bulma yelling after him.

"Vegeta wait!," Bulma turned and leaped off the balcony she sprinted towards the Saiyan and stopped. She put her right hand on her hip and picked at her bottom lip with her teeth, thinking.

"Look Vegeta ..," she started, looking down, "When I was with Yamcha, I never had to apologize to him. I was always in the right when it came to arguments and that's how it always was with my other friends too, including Goku. Everyone listened to me because I'm a genius you know and since I was the only girl I got away with treating everyone like that. And over time they all sort of let me treat them like that but with you it feels .. different. I do feel guilty for slapping you and I apologize for it. I won't do it again."

Vegeta looked at her, and looked away. He turned his back to her and started towards the door .. Bulma felt deflated. Just when she was about to walk towards the balcony he cleared his throat and she looked back at him.

"Listen woman, I'm only going to tell you this once." Vegeta folded his arms and looked at her. "I am not that scarfaced weakling. If you want to start fucking him again, be my guest. But know this: in Saiyan culture, one was in a relationship with another of equal strength. One did not belittle the other in any way .."

Vegeta sighed, "You are not a Saiyan. you don't obviously equal me in strength, but .." he looked away finding the words difficult to say, "I don't measure our equality in strength but with intellect and knowledge."

Bulma was taken aback by his words .. in all the time she knew him this was the first time he had ever opened up to her. All she could do was look at him and smile.

She put both her hands on her hips and tilted her head, "You know, I missed you Vegeta."

"Tch! .. get used to it woman, I may be gone longer next time," he looked away away and blushed.

"So what you said before," Bulma started, "about all that stuff with Saiyans and relationships .. does that mean WE are in a relationship?"

Vegeta turns beet red and stalks away to the door of the house, Bulma laughs and looks up at the sky.

******************************

Later that night, Bulma wakes up in her bed. It was dark except for her digital alarm clock that read "3:00 AM." She could barely make out the pointy hair and the hulking muscular figure climbing up over her.

"Oh my gosh, Vegeta it's late! I have a busy day in the morning! I have a meeting with the investors at 8 and then I gotta wrap up the --,"

A large hand meets her mouth just as Vegeta's own mouth is by her ear, "Just shut up already, woman. You told me you missed me after just a week. I'm gonna show you how much I've missed you."

*END*

**Author's Note:**

> So .. what do you think?  
> As of now, it's difficult for me to write lemon so V+B get it on at the end and just use your imagination (LOL)


End file.
